Love and War (At the SAME TIME)
Love and War is a fanfiction by Anonymous that all contributors are aloud to edit as they please (no bad language or change in character lineup please. Also no editing after the story seems to be complete). Starring... Main *Flippy *Flaky *Pete Wentz Suporting *Giggles *Lumpy Appearance *Cuddles *Leonard *Penny Plot Flippy's been kinda down lately. He didn't want to leave the (now cobweb-covered) house but knew he needed help. He picked up the phone and dialed a number asking for an at-home therapy session. Lumpy (dressed in a therapist's typical uniform) came to Flippy's door and said "Even I'm not this lazy," refering to the cobwebs. Flippy laid down on the couch while Lumpy sat in a chair. Half an hour went by but the jury in Lumpy's head couldn't reach a verdict. He even tried HYPNOSIS for cryin' out loud! Flippy reminded Lumpy of the inkblots, and Lumpy slapped his forehead, mumbled something, and grabbed them as suggested. Lumpy braced for impact showing Flippy the first inkblot. 10-15 seconds went by and... nothin'. Lumpy was relieved and confused at the same time because Flippy just looked at it puzzled. The picture turned into Flaky from Flippy's point of view, and Flippy smiled as bright as the sun. Lumpy had shown the next inkblot to Flippy and same result. Third inkblot and...wait for it...HE KISSED IT!!! Lumpy thought (yes, "thought") to himself "I've never encountered such an odd combination of emotional shock, confusion, and a sprinkle of pity baked into 'THIS 'sort of cake. Wait...ha ha! It's echoing in here!" Lumpy spashed water onto Flippy and Flippy stopped kissing the paper, looked at it, and a thought hatched in his troubled little head. "Uh-Oh! I'm in Love!" "I recomend an appointment with an old colegue of mine," Lumpy said writing an address on an index card, "You may call him an expert in the field of the heart," Flippy nodded and headed outside to his car. He drove down the street listening to songs on his radio. "Our song is a-slammin' screen doors, / sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window..." (changes channel) "I'm two-quarters and a heart down, / and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds..." (changes channel) "And now our newest single from My Chemical Romance..." (turns radio off) Okay, the radio wasn't the best idea. But he made his destination without killing anyone or leaving the car seat damp... He was nervous. Anyway, he found the hotel (the Happy Tree Plazza) and asked for room 123D. He found the hotel room and knocked on the door really slow and dramatic like. "Can I help you?" asked a goth/emo looking guy of whom answered the door. "Woah! You're Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy!" exclaimed Flippy with such happiness and excitement the door fell off, "Dude, your door's busted," "That's the first of TWO things 'busted' around here." Pete said in a menacing tone. Now Pete and Flippy were in the hotel room's living area, "Why's it so bad you're in love with a girl?" Pete asked. They approached the balcony/terrace and looked off into town, "Look there," Pete said pointing to Cuddles and Giggles enjoying the day together as a couple, "See? Love is an emotion. I may look like an emo but I am in fact married." "But..." Flippy said pointing to a different pair, appearently bickering, one male with short, brown, hair, glasses, and a dark coat (Leonard), one female with longer, blonde, hair, and a tank-top (Penny). Penny hits Leonard so hard in the face his head came off. "THAT might happen. What if I tell her I like her and she hits me so hard I'll be lucky to be in a hospital?" "If I could see a pic of her I might be able to see her personallity. I'm kinda special like that." said Pete. Flippy took out a picture of flaky, "Well... let's see... mmhmm... uh huh... yes... She needs a special guardian, you '''were in the Army, '''I...' '''need a sandwich,". Pete returns with a half eaten sandwich and ketchup on his face (uh-oh). Flippy is seen panting hard looking at the ketchup on pete's face, "You ok? I got somethin' on my face? you got a bad case of PTSD?" 'MORE COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!' Moral ''"All's fair in Love and War. But not when you hurt the ones you love." Fates *Leonard was decapitated by Penny's fist. Trivia *This is Pete Wentz's second appearence on the show (his first was just a cameo and featured the rest of the band along with him). Category:Fandom